


Aftermath

by ChillinChin



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 05:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillinChin/pseuds/ChillinChin
Summary: Just a snip-it of the morning after episode 7. It may become a series, but it's pretty rough.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Aftermath

Furious flames flickered against the clear night sky. The silhouette of a squat schoolhouse crouched, jailed by the relentless fire as it crumbled with reluctance under the persistent flames.

Lying in bed, a girl with fiery hair lay, a satisfied smile adorning her freckled face. A smile soon to be snubbed when morning arrived with its dreadful news.

***

"No!" The single word escaped Anne's incredulous lips as she beheld the sight of the schoolhouse 's charred remains . Alongside her fellow writers she stood, her enthusiasm for the previous day's accomplishment extinguished.

"How did this happen?" Gilbert said, his voice saturated with bewilderment and shock as he slowly approached the brittle framework of the building.

Mindful of its weak structural integrity, he peered through the doorway and encroached further into its burnt domain. Glancing around, he noted, with despair, the destruction the flames had wrought. The coat room turned to charcoal, the desks blackened, the roof crumbling. Amid the wreckage, he realized the printing press no longer stood. With a jolt of surprise, he rushed back outside, shouting "The printing press is gone!"

Ms. Stacey approached Gilbert, her anguish having left her momentarily mute, and therefore unable to reprimand him for his rash actions.  
She finally chocked out a question, "what do you mean, the printing press is gone?" She struggled to piece together her usually collected self.  
"It's gone." Gilbert supplied- rather unhelpfully- quirking his eyebrows in confusion.

A theory popped into Anne's head upon Gilbert 's observation. "The printing press is gone. Oh what a strange occurence. This cannot be coincidence, the day after we speak out in town hall about free speech. And now our very instrument of sharing knowledge, and opinions, and news is ripped so unceremoniously from the now charred remains of our school. This is no coincidence at all! "  
Gilbert nodded, "I agree with Anne. These events must be connected. " he turned his gaze to Anne, searching her face for whatever feeling had occupied it the night before on the porch. Before she had mentioned Winifred, before she had gone inside, before this dreadful morning. Snapping out of his trance, Gilbery returned his attention to the problem at hand.

" I must say, this is strange and upsetting, but we must not act on these theories until we find proof, " Ms. Stacey advised. Although, she herself wholeheartedly believed that those ignorant old men at town hall had something to do with it.

"What proof do we need other than this!" Anne erupted with passion, gesturing to the ruined building. "They must pay for what they have done, for this cruel injustice. They simply must." Anne said gravely, already hatching a plot for how to reveal the criminals.

**Author's Note:**

> Please critique!  
I wrote this on my tablet, so grammar and formatting may be a bit off.


End file.
